General Idea/Training mode
About Training mode is general idea created by Aca soccer. It is a new game mode for Head Soccer. Training mode is most used for 2 things: upgrading your characters and testing new characters without unlocking them. When you enter Training mode, it will looks same as Arcade, but all characters,even those you need to pay for real money, and opponents will be unlocked. You also don't need to pay for match with Asura or Pluto, but of course you can not unlock them in this mode. All characters you have unlocked for other modes will have green circle around them where you choose character to play, and all characters you did not unlock will have red circle,but you can use them in training mode. First main thing about this mode is that, when update is out, you can use new characters here so you can test them, without using glitch on other modes, but you will not get any points for playing with characters that have red circle (characters you have not unlocked). Second main thing about this mode is upgrading characters. You can upgrade: kick,dash,jump and power. When you start a match with characters that have green circle (those you have unlocked), you will get a pop-up where you choose what special game will you play(more about this in coming soon).'' '' To unlock this mode you need to defeat Wooden Dummy character 3 times in 3 different game modes or unlock now for 1 000 000 points. Wooden Dummy About: Wooden Dummy looks like a normal character, but only has a head and is created of wood. He also has nose created of wood. Instead eyes he has wooden buttons, and does not have hair or mouth. He is always on same place (there where characters are in beginning of match)and his head is stuck on a big stick. His power also charges very fast, and when is full-power, he will get same effect like South Korea. When ball touch him, he will get random power of any character in game except Air shots. When he gets enough damage, his forepart of face will fall down, and a metal endoskeleton skull will appear instead of face. Then he will be able to jump, but not move, and will also be able to counter your power and uses Air shots of all characters. He never wears a costume, and he can be very hard to defeat, but because he is unable to move makes his less hard. Finding a Wooden Dummy: Unlock Requirement of game mode is defeating The Wooden Dummy 3 times in 3 different game modes. He can appear in any game mode except Training mode. When you play a match in, for example, League, he can be any of the characters, because he don't have his own flag, so he can appear instead normal opponent in any match. It is same rule for every game mode, even in Arcade, cause you will not known you are playing a match with Wooden Dummy until you see him in match. He can appear: 2,5% in Arcade, 3% in Tournament, 8,5% in League, 1% in Survival and 5% in Head Cup. Also all 3 Leagues counts only as one same game mode, so defeating Wooden Dummy one time in Amateur League, one time in Minor and one time in Major League will not open Training mode, and will count only as one time defeated. Upgrading stats Upgrading stats is second main thing about training mode. It can not be played by characters you did not unlock. Characters you did unlock will get a pop-up when you star a match. In pop-up you choose do you want to play:kick,dash,jump,power or only normal game,but they are not all unlocked except normal game. To unlock each of those, you need first to get it fully upgraded as normal stats,for example to unlock kick game, you need to have kick stat fully upgraded. In these games you can upgrade stats to bonus,and if you upgrade it full, you get an extra for each of them. Also each of games in training mode must be updated for each character, which mean you can not upgrade to extra bonus it once and have bonus for all characters, but upgrading it using each of characters. When you have it unlocked, you just click what game you want to play. For example if you click kick game, in that game you need to use only kick in match to upgrade it. Kick game When you choose kick in pop-up, you will play a kick game. There you need to use only kick and score goals only using kick, without help of dash, jump and power. Kick have a total of 5 levels. You can get kick level up to 4th after every 25th goal scored with kick. After first level up, you get faster kick,after unlocking second level, your kick deals more damage, for third you again get even more faster kick, for fourth a even more strong kick. For 5th, also known as extra level, you get a special addition for kick, but extra level is also unlocked harder. To unlock extra level,you need to be 4th level and then score 50 more goals and pay 50 000 to unlock it. Kick will then be completed in pop-up when you start with character that is one extra level for kick, and you get an addition that is in every game mode. When you double tap kick and you are near opponent, you will kick him with you hand, and that is very fast and deals a lot of damage, and can take off costume of your opponent in one hit. Jump game Coming soon! Dash game Coming soon! Power game Power game is same with others where you need to upgrade it to 5 levels to get extra, but this is not for charging power faster. Power game is for upgrading your power shot,and characters with 1 power will have max of 5 levels, but characters with more will have 10, first 5 for ground/not damaged shot and other 5 for air/damaged shot. Characters with bad power (for example Colombia,USA,South Korea) will get better power shot when you upgrade to max, and those with good shot (for example India,Ecuador,UK), will get a smaller upgrade, but will still be even better than before. More info coming soon!Category:General Ideas Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:Good ideas